Saichi Sugimoto
Saichi Sugimoto (杉元 佐一,'' Sugimoto Saichi'') is the main protagonist of Golden Kamuy and a war veteran. Appearance Sugimoto is a muscular young Japanese man with spiky hair tucked under a military cap and three long scars over his face. His whole body is also covered in scars earned in battle. Sugimoto wears simple clothes. A shirt and tweed jacket under a leather coat. He also wear military high boots. However, his most recogizable clothes are a tweed scarf and his military cap which he's kept from his days as a soldier. Personality Sugimoto is a kind but incredibly ruthless and brutal man plagued by the war. Sugimoto's foremost traits are his survival instinct and brutality. He never intends to die and is incredibly violent during a fight. When he has identified an enemy, he fights to kill and aims for the quickest, most brutal way to do so. Sugimoto has an infaillible determination to survive and will grab every chance to escape from danger, never despairing. The hunt for the gold has made him highly paranoid, and he always takes precautions that pay off when he is attacked. However, Sugimoto is also a kind and valorous man. He wants to find the gold not for personal gain, but to pay a treatment for his former love Umeko. Around children, Sugimoto is especially friendly and acts amiable toward everyone if he doesn't suspect foul play. Sugimoto doesn't hesitate to brave danger and often resists pain to fight. Finally, Sugimoto hides many demons inside him. He has nightmares about the Russo-Japanese War and has low self-esteem, considering that his kills on the battelfield earned him a place in Hell. He feels guilty for not protecting his Toraji during the war. Sugimoto cares deeply about Asirpa and will get angry if something were to happen to her. Background Saichi Sugimoto joined the 1st Division of the Imperial Japanese Army, where he was a member of the White Sash Brigade, that went on at least one night assaults. He was one of the few survivors of the platoon and was resting at Port Arthur when Genjirou Tanigaki approached him. Sugimoto asked Tanigaki for some food, and noticed his Akita dialect, which tipped Tanigaki off to the whereabouts of Kenkichi Aoyama. Later, he along with his division, the 7th, the 9th, and the 11th division staged an assault on 203 Hill. During the battle, a Russian grenade was thrown at the Japanese force, but he was able to pick it up and throw it back to the other side where it exploded in a trench, killing several Russian soldiers. Plot (from chapter 70 onwards) After the ordeal with the bears and the yakuza, Sugimoto smiles as Kiroranke proclaims that Asirpa's great-aunt would be happy to see her daughter's clothing again. When Dun gives Asirpa one of his bows and asks why they are taking Wakayama's tattoo, Sugimoto tells him that it is safer that he does not know the nature of the tattoo and that getting involved is a good way to get himself killed. Dun then takes out a book, which to Shiraishi's horror is made from a human's face, and explains its origin. He mentions that the thief who had taken the book had seen a skin with a very unusual tattoo. Outside the house, Sugimoto is looking back on all the tattoos that they have, and wonders if Tsurumi has already found more skin. He then decides to makes Yubari their next destination. (70) Sugimoto's group drops by Huci's sister's kotan to stay the night and in preparation for dinner, he and Asirpa goes out into the forest to harvest some plants. While they are grabbing some alpine leek, butterbur leaves and butterbur shoots, Asirpa tells him about the effects each plants have as well as how the Ainu people prepare for the summer and winter seasons. Upon returning to the kotan, they see Kiroranke and Shiraishi also coming back with some Masu salmon. That night, they sit around a boiling pot of Icaniw ohaw and enjoy the meal together. After Asirpa falls asleep, Sugimoto asks if Kiroranke is concerned about his wife, to which he tells him that he believes she will be fine. Shiraishi wonders what the stuff on his face is, and Sugimoto says that it is medicine that Asirpa gave him to help his scars heal but he does not mind if he has them. When Kiroranke says that Asirpa might like how his face looked before, Shiraishi questions if Sugimoto has "someone special" back home. Immediately, Umeko comes to his mind and he remains silent, which Shiraishi notes but Kiroranke tells him to lay off him. The next morning, the party says their farewell to Huci's sister and sets off for their next destination. (73) The group manages to reach the town of Yubari, where Asirpa tries to sell the bear's gall bladder to a buyer. When the buyer tries to swindle her, Sugimoto and Kiroranke approaches him menacingly and intimidates him. Shiraishi tries to keep things peaceful, but Sugimoto just keeps hitting him and continues to threaten the buyer. Afterwards, they head to a nearby river and have fun splashing around, and also capturing some lamprey to eat. When Asirpa catches a brook lamprey with her foot, Sugimoto attempts to catch one too, but instead grabs Shiraishi's toe, which causes him to fall over and have a lamprey attached to his head. With that, they huddle around a campfire and enjoy their meal of unaju made with lamprey. Later on, Sugimoto is scouting around Yubari with Shiraishi when they spot Sergeant Tsukishima and decides to tail him to the Edogai store. Upon arriving, they see Tsukishima run out but decides to investigate the store. As Sugimoto looks around and warns Shiraishi to be careful, the latter approaches him saying that there might've been a trap and that they should chase after the soldier. The two of them look around town in order to find Tsukishima and upon seeing him rolling away in a mine cart, Sugimoto proclaims that they should find another cart to ride in. Sugimoto and Shiraishi continues their pursue of Tsukishima and Edogai, with the former shooting at them. The two carts ride into the Yubari mines as Sugimoto and Tsukishima trades gunfire. Eventually, Sugimoto's cart was able to catch up to the other cart and they attempt to board it but Tsukishima activates a switch which causes their cart to go down a separate track. However they are thrown from their cart when a nearby dynamite explodes. They attempt to flee the mines but are caught in a windblast which causes another bigger explosion. Sugimoto is able to retain his consciousness and tries to carry Shiraishi, who had fallen unconscious to safety. Despite Sugimoto's bravado, he is affected by the gas in the mines as he collapses to the ground. He continues to make his way through the mine until he found a boarded up exit and attempts to break it with his rifle. He was able to make a small opening and took Shiraishi's head to it so that he can receive some fresh air, saying that they'd be in trouble if he died. Just then, Ushiyama came barging in through the wall and carried the both of them outside. After drinking some fresh water, he asks Ushiyama why he is here. Ushiyama replies that he came to Yubari with another person who had gotten split up and that he was looking for him when he spotted Sugimoto and Shiraishi riding in a mine cart. The person in question approached them, saying that they have no choice but to bring them along. Upon seeing Ogata, Sugimoto expressed surprised that he is with Ushiyam now. Ogata takes them back to the Edogai store where he revealed the bodies of the men who had been skinned to make fake tattoos, much to Sugimoto's shock. Ogata confirms that the taxidermist who had made them died and that Tsukishima may still be alive, which means that the fake skins might be in circulation now. They are then approached by Hijikata, carrying a cat and a tattooed skin saying that they must find a way to discern whether or not the skin is real. Sugimoto says that he feels like he's seen Hijikata somewhere before and asks if they've met, to which Shiraishi vehemently denies and introduces the Shinsengumi Vice-Commander to everyone. He then asks Kiroranke if Hijikata is the man that came to his village, and he confirms it. Sugimoto asks Hijikata if Noppera-Bou trusted him and came to him with a plan to arm the Ainu people and start a war of independence before wondering if Noppera-Bou really is an Ainu. As Sugimoto continues questioning Hijikata, Asirpa is about to say something which causes Hijikata to threaten Sugimoto's group to join up or fight. Upon this, Sugimoto reaches for his sword but they are interrupted by Shinpachi Nagakura who implores them to sell the skins and lead quiet lives at home. Sugimoto thinks about Umeko and says that they needed to meet Noppera-Bou to confirm something. The tense mood is broken by Asirpa's growling stomach and Ienaga comes in suggesting to eat. Later, the two groups sit at a table over some nanko nabe and Sugimoto remarks that it's amazing that a group of people like them were able to team up before making a jab at Ogata. Ienaga says that she might know someone who may be able to help them and speaks about a counterfeit artist named Chouan Kumagishi. Some time later, Sugimoto heads out with Asirpa and Ushiyama to find Tsukishima's body, but are unable to locate it. They return to the store to find that it has been set on fire, and Ushiyama breaks the bars off the window, saving Ienaga in the process and alliowng Sugimoto to head inside and assist Ogata and Hijikata. Once Ogata had given them enough time, the three of them exits the store and agrees to split up into two groups and meet again at Kabato Prison in Tsukigata. When Hijikata says that Noppera-Bou might answer their questions since Asirpa is his daughter, Sugimoto that he does not care what other people does with the money so long as he gets his share and that he wishes to watch over Asirpa until she can find the truth about her father. Back in the town of Yubari, Sugimoto makes his preparations to head straight to Tsukigata along with Asirpa, Ushiyama, and Ogata. They take an off route path into a forest to avoid being spotted by anyone who can alert the 7th Division to their position. Asirpa calls out to Sugimoto to spot some woodcocks and he asks if they taste good, to which she says their brains do. They set up some traps but the next day, they were only able to catch two which Sugimoto says that it might not be enough to feed everyone. When Ogata comes up and drops 3 birds that he had shot down, Sugimoto says he must've gotten worked up over Asirpa's word, but is instantly shut down when Asirpa says that he is jealous of Ogata's aim. They take out the brains and as Asirpa begs Ushiyama to eat them, Sugimoto just eats it without any hesitance but is surprised when Ogata declines it. Afterwards, they eat the ohaw and Sugimoto finds himself moved by an Ainu religious love poem that Asirpa tells them. They spent at least one night sleeping in the forest. Sugimoto asks Asirpa if they've met Hijikata before but sees that she's fast asleep already. He is startled by some movements in the bush but sees that it was just Ogata. The next day, the group wakes up and continues on their journey, coming across an Ainu kotan. Sugimoto jokingly asks Asirpa if she has any relatives here but she says she has none and that it is her first time coming here. They are greeted by an Ainu man, whose Japanese Sugimoto notes as being good. The Ainu man tells them that he worked for some Japanese people, helping them pan for gold and unloading and carrying their cargo. Ushiyama then points out a cage behind them, and Sugimoto turns around to see that the bear is too big to fit in the cage. Sugimoto asks the man about the bear cage, and he says the bear grew up too fast and that they will move it. He then introduces himself as Ekurok and says that his "father" Retanno Ekasi is the leader and that they should ask him for permission to stay. Upon arriving at Retanno Ekasi's house, Sugimoto tells Ushiyama and Ogata about several Ainu customs that they have to follow to show good manners. They are led inside by an Ainu man and are greeted by the elder who begins to gesture. However, they are interrupted by Asirpa which catches everyone by surprise. Ekurok asks about her and Sugimoto says that she is their guide to visit and stay at Ainu villages. When Ekurok begins to introduce his family, they are once again interrupted by Asirpa who says she has to go to the bathroom. Sugimoto apologizes for her behavior and wonders what's gotten into her but Ekurok says he is not bothered by it and sends his brother to guide her. After Ekurok's Brother has left, Ogata asks them about what Asirpa says, but the two men just remained silent with a grim look on their faces. When Ogata became suspicious about their hosts, Sugimoto argued with him, showing off Ekurok's large earlobes as evidence of him being Ainu. They are interrupted by an Ainu woman who yells something at them before being carried away. When Monoa repeats what the woman had said, and fed up with Ogata's skepticism, Sugimoto takes out a kisarri that he found and had both Ushiyama and Retanno Ekasi perform with it. Upon seeing Retanno Ekasi's demonstration, Ogata takes the kisarri and hits Retanno Ekasi's pinky toe, causing him to scream in Japanese. Despite this, Sugimoto still continues to defend them until Ekurok's Brother returned. When Sugimoto asked about Asirpa, he was able to see through his lies, and hit him with the kisarri and asked where he took her. Upon finally realizing the true nature of these men, Sugimoto lets out an angry roar. Sugimoto asks where Ekurok's Brother took Asirpa but he threatens to have her killed if he does not drop his weapon. In response, Sugimoto shoves the kisarri into his mouth and twists it around, breaking his neck and killing him in the process. Ogata hands him his rifle and after loading it, Sugimoto heads out where he is confronted by two convicts. He easily dispatches the both of them and continues on his search for Asirpa. As he moves around the village, he comes into contact with several more convicts, but easily defeats them all. When he finally finds Asirpa, Kumagishi pokes his head out from a house which causes Sugimoto to aim his rifle at him. Before he could shoot, Asirpa reveals that the man is Kumagishi and he asks why he is here. Just then, an arrow flies past Sugimoto and hits Kumagishi who groans in pain. As Kumagishi falls to his knees, Sugimoto shoots the convict that had shot Kumagishi, killing him. Sugimoto takes a look at his arrowhead and noticed that it has poison on it. Asirpa says that there is nothing they can do since the poison is now in Kumagishi's stomach. Kumagishi attempts to tell them clues on how to find evidences in counterfeit pieces with his dying breath as he passes away. Sugimoto and Asirpa steps outside and Sugimoto places his hand on Asirpa's shoulder, asking if she is not hurt and if they did anything horrible to her. Sugimoto's Group and the Ainu women begins burying all the dead convicts and as they covered Kumagishi's body, Sugimoto exclaimed that he cannot believe that Kumagishi was pretending to be an Ainu and that Hijikata's Group must've realized that Kumagishi isn't in Kabato and that they would never dream they were burying him. Once they had finished burying the bodies, the Ainu women and children invites Sugimoto's Group to eat their harvest of turep and they help them prepare the food. Once the food is ready, Sugimoto's Group eats their reward and finds it to be delicious. Once they had finished eating and enjoyed themselves, they surrounded Kiyohiro Suzukawa and deliberated on what they should do with him. Ogata thinks he'll just be a pain and wants to have him killed and skinned but Suzukawa pleads for his life saying that he has information on the other Abashiri convicts. When Ogata says that he might be lying, Sugimoto reassures that if he lies to them, he'll pull his tongue out. He then decides to take Suzukawa with them as they are in a hurry and will talk with Hijikata about what to do with him. He and Suzukawa carries Ushiyama away when he wants to stay in the kotan to help repopulate the village and the group says their farewells to the Ainu women. When they finally reach Tsukigata, Ogata says that Suzukawa is a letdown and that he seems like too much of a small fry to be locked up in Abashiri. Suzukawa retorts that he is a con artist who uses his head over brute force to get what he wants but Sugimoto finds it hard to believe that he could fool anyone with his appearance. He is immediately shut down when Suzukawa says that he easily and completely fell for his Ainu village chief act. Upon meeting up with Nagakura, Sugimoto is startled by how much Nagakura and Suzukawa resemble each other. Nagakura tells them he has two pieces of bad news, that Kumagishi is dead and they are surprised that he already knew, and that Shiraishi has been captured by the 7th Division. Once Hijikata and Kiroranke returned from their mission and informed the rest of them that they had failed to rescue Shiraishi, everyone thought about what to do before deciding to leave Shiraishi to his fate since they already had a copy of his tattoo. However, Sugimoto refuses and says that he wants to save Shiraishi and pulls over Suzukawa, saying that they could use his skills as a con artist. Abilities and Equipment Russo-Japanese War IJA Veteran, skilled marksman, proficient hand to hand combatant very high pain tolerance. Type 30 rifle and Type 30 Bayonet Trivia Sugimoto likes dried persimmons and salted brains but dislikes Ikanago no kugini Quotes "During the war, I figured the trick to staying alive. You don't let anybody kill you." .es:Saichi Sugimoto Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sugimoto's Group